So you met a youtuber!
by Cats. Cats. Cats. Cats
Summary: A step by step guide on how to survive when you are living with a youtuber! Deadlox/OC


**So you met a youtuber!**

* * *

**Chapter one:Meeting.**

* * *

**Welcome to "So you met a youtuber!" This is a step-by-step guide on what to do and what not to do! Also, a story of our little psycho Miyon and her sister Kiyon living with deadlox, and showing you examples of what to and what not to do!**

**Step one: Meeting the youtuber!**

**Remember. Keep your confidence,stand your ground. Don't be too harsh on him/her (Most likely him since you are probably going to use a male youtuber) or you might anger them/scare them! The first impression is always important; you don't want the cute/cool youtuber you like to run away!**

"Miyon for the love of- Go get the door!" Kiyon yelled. This is basically my life.

Let me introduce myself,since you know nothing about me except my name. (Be careful not to break the fourth wall.) I'm Miyon Ashida, the kid with the weird name. But before you make assumptions, I'm not asian. Yes, I know, my name is Miyon Ashida, but I changed names. So remember that. I have dull grey eyes with a hint of green. My hair is somewhere inbetween brown and black. That's just a trait everyone in my family has. My mom used to have blonde hair when she was about four. And so did I. I'm somewhat tall. Not the Slenderman type of tall, but not the shortie shorty pants either.

"MIYON!" Kiyon screeched. I dragged myself to the door lazily and unlocked it. "Pizza delivery!" The girl said, left the box in front of me and ran as fast as she could. I sighed and picked it up. "Kiyon,catch!" I shrieked jokingly at my unsuspecting sister. She jolted up and took the pizza. "I HAVEN'T EATEN IN AGES!" She yelled and ran to the kitchen. As you might know. We aren't exactly the richest people in this town. And Kiyon doesn't want me to go killing people for money just yet. And there was another knock.

"Open the door!" She yelled. I crawled to the door,exhausted. I was on computer- my computer I had when I was fifteen -all night long. I opened the door. And once again, it wasn't who Kiyon hoped. But it was Bob. My worst enemy from school, from kindergarten, from even when I was a baby."Hey-" He said, but before he could say the nickname I kicked him in the crotch. The mention of the nickname triggers my memories, and bad stuff happens. He easily got up."Oooh, look. Computer. I'll take that." He smiled. And before I could stop him, or before he could run away with my computer,the door opened. "Hey,I'm home!" Someone yelled. Bob tried running past him,but the person stopped him. The computer fell from his hands, and I barely caught it.

Bob managed to break out. I picked up a brick and hit him in the back. "THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKIN' GET!" I yelled at him and walked back inside. "Smooth." Kiyon complimented. "Now, meet our new roommate." I turned around to see a brown haired boy. He was a bit taller than me and Kiyon. His eyes were brown with a tad bit of headphones that he always wore were,of course, on his head. His outfit consisted of black sneakers with purple shoelaces, grey trousers and a white shirt. You would have to be either blind or a 3-year-old not to know who is he.

"Hello.I'm Ty." He said calmly. "Miyon. Nice to meet you." I greeted back. Kiyon was fangirling in the meanwhile. "Calm down Kiyon!" I yelled. "You _always _fangirl!" Ty unpacked his stuff and sat down on the couch soon after. "What,no TV?" He asked. I sighed. "Not everyone has money." Deadlox looked around. "Gee,you don't have much. Do you wanna go buy one later?"

**The bad thing to do:**

"OF COURSE!" I screeched like some kind of a monkey. Deadlox backed up while I brought up random things. "Um... I'll just go by myself..." He whispered.

"Good job ruining it, Mi." Kiyon hissed. "Good job scaring him."

**The good thing to do:**

"Yeah,why not?" I replied. Thank the gods I didn't fangirl this time. Only this time. You don't want to see me fangirling. So, Ty drove us to the store. We walked in and saw a TV. "I want that silver one!" Kiyon smiled. "I vote grey." Ty said.

"Hey,Ty!" I heard a voice. And so did Ty. If I wasn't here to control what she does, she would be beating up the girl behind us.


End file.
